


Nightmaribat: Origins

by Quelch



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Corruption, Declarations Of Love, Demonic Possession, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Moral Degeneration, No Lesbians Die, Possession, Transformation, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch
Summary: Rarity has fused with the Nightmare force, and their bond cannot be broken. But to what lengths would Fluttershy go to reach the pony she loves? Sometimes it takes a monster to tame a monster...Contains: implication of lesbian sex, corruption, mention of blood.All characters are 18+
Relationships: Flutterbat & Nightmare Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Flutterbat/ Nightmare Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Nightmarity & Flutterbat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Nightmarity/ Flutterbat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Nightmaribat: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a FIMFic. Flarity is my OTP, but Flutterbat x Nightmare Rarity is OTP-er. 
> 
> I'm trying to coin Nightmaribat as the ship name :3

Rarity had willingly given herself to the Nightmare force on the moon, thinking she was helping its denizens, allowing it to merge with her. Although they managed to save Ponyville, the combined powers of Luna and the remaining elements of harmony, alongside the love of their drake companion Spike could not exercise the evil power which had corrupted Rarity’s soul. All they could do was imprison her in a magical cage in Applejack’s barn and make regular visits to their fallen friend. Nightmare Rarity, or Nightmarity as Pinkie Pie called her, remained completely obstinate to their outreaching, mocking them for their attempts while stroking her own ego. Magicians from all over Equestria tried their hand at separating the Nightmare from Rarity, but even the combined powers of royalty couldn’t shatter the inseparable bond. Eventually, each of the mane six came to realise their Rarity was gone for good, and this new version would never be their friend, so little by little their visits became less frequent, till most stopped trying altogether. One pony remained steadfast though, the reserved Fluttershy, who was noticeably the most afraid of Nightmarity. Fluttershy’s tenacity was due to her unrequited love for her fashionista friend, having fallen head over heels as she modelled Rarity’s creations and joined her for weekly spa visits. She had never confessed her attraction, being too afraid of the rejection or ruining their friendship. 

With Fluttershy her only regular source of pony contact, Nightmare Rarity enjoyed tormenting and toying with the Pegasus for her own amusement, using their past experiences against her, but these attempts were for naught as Fluttershy returned each subsequent day, even if she left in tears the day before. Her persistence infuriated Nightmare Rarity, who began to question her visitor’s devotion, searching her mind for memories of Fluttershy, and noticing her nervousness and trepidation around Rarity. She had previously attributed this to Fluttershy’s neurotic nature, but realised it was much more intense when they were alone together than with the other ponies. Putting two and two together, Nightmarity realized that Fluttershy pined for her, and a small part of her that still held onto her kindness and generosity from being Rarity was saddened that she had not considered Fluttershy’s feelings more closely, and that she might reciprocate them. Nightmarity, angered by the arising of a conscious, decided that Fluttershy was a threat to maintaining her Nightmare identity, and so revealed her revelation to her on her next visit. She mocked Fluttershy for being too cowardly to confess and stated that she would never have a chance with her now, as a powerful monster like herself could never love a meagre pony. Fluttershy’s stunned stuttering fell silent, and an eerie look fell upon her face as she silently left; a look that even Nightmare Rarity felt a twinge of sympathy for. 

To her surprise, Nightmarity felt ashamed and regretful of her actions as much as she tried to deny it, and was even worried for former best friend, so much more so when Fluttershy failed to turn up the next day. When her absence continued for weeks after, a deep feeling of loneliness settled on Nightmarity, that not even visits from other ponies could fix. When Twilight made her next visit a month later, she asked on what Fluttershy had been doing, Twilight revealing that the pegasus had been acting strange and aloof while collecting bats, and chastised Nightmare Rarity after realizing she was the cause of this behaviour. The need to see Fluttershy grew intense, and Nightmarity intensified her efforts to release herself from her magical prison that night. Her efforts proved fruitless, and she almost resigned herself to never seeing Fluttershy again, her first demonic tears forming. Nightmare Rarity was startled out of her sorrow by a humungous crashing sound as a large section of the roof was ripped off, and the flapping of leather wings echoing through the barn. These wings adorned to a yellow figure with a pink mane, glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs dripping blood, who landed in front of the cage. Nightmare Rarity couldn’t believe what she was seeing; Fluttershy had turned herself back into Flutterbat, the vampiric pony she had become years ago when made the victim of one of Twilight’s spells gone wrong. This time she was less bestial with a measured intelligence behind her eyes, and a taller and far more curvaceous body, but was still only to communicate in animalistic hisses and noises, which Nightmare Rarity received after asking what Fluttershy had done, and why she was here. Nightmarity could see the hunger in her eyes and thought that the vampire had come to drain her lifeforce as Flutterbat ripped open the cage door and slowly entered, blocking the doorway. The cage had been powered by siphoning off Nightmare Rarity’s magical power, so even though it could no longer contain her magically, she was left in such a weakened state she would be no match for a physical altercation. She did however have enough power to form a psychic link, and steadfastly walked up to Flutterbat, arm extended. After a moment of trepidation, Flutterbat placed her palm against Nightmarity’s, forming the link and transmitting a deluge of memories and emotions to the dark unicorn towering above her.

Nightmarity replayed events since her rejection of Fluttershy. The pegasus had been morose and deeply depressed for weeks, wallowing in pity that she would never be accepted by this new Rarity, who she still maintained a love for despite all the antagonism. But upon seeing a stray bat as she walked through the Everfree she recalled becoming a vampire, and was struck with an epiphany; if no pony could reach Nightmare Rarity, then what about a monster? Fluttershy stole one of Twilight’s spell books and found the only vampire transformation spell that wouldn’t render her a mindless beast. The transformation required the presence of hundreds of bats, could only take place on a full moon, and would be irreversible. The rejection of her pony-amity scared her, but thinking of how Rarity’s transformation too was permanent, and how she would do anything to help her love, Fluttershy followed through. She collected the bats required and had her final bittersweet encounters with her friends as a pony, till this very night when she performed the ritual. The change was unbelievably painful, but Fluttershy’s love for Rarity helped her weather the storm as she became a blood-thirsty creature of the night. Nightmarity was the first thing on her mind, but before making her way to her love she needed to feed, choosing a background pony asleep in their bed, and draining some of their blood. Although she wanted to continue drinking, Flutterbat’s iron will stopped her from severely harming the pony, and she flew over to the barn. 

The feelings of love, kindness, sacrifice, and unwavering devotion from Flutterbat broke down the self-absorbed shell around Nightmare Rarity’s heart, and the positive emotions she had thought long buried welled up, as glistening tears streamed down her face. Her best friend whom she had rejected so cruelly was willing to sacrifice everything to descend to her level despite of everything; a kind of love that was completely unconditional. Nightmarity was beyond thankful that Fluttershy had returned to end her loneliness, and her affection was even stronger than ever for her friend, wondering if she too was in love. But deep beneath the sentiment, the wicked sides of these two monsters shared a mutual desire; an unquenchable lust for each other’s body and soul. Flutterbat’s former shyness was nowhere to be found as she made the first move, standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Nightmare Rarity’s neck to draw her in and planting a kiss upon her love’s lips, the psychic bond between the two making the contact and corresponding emotions all the more delicious. Nightmarity reciprocated, entering a tongue wrestling contest for dominance. This power struggle would intensify as they threw each other around the cage, on the floor, and up onto the ceiling, changing between roles of submission, dominance and equality as they viciously made love, the energy of which repowered Nightmare Rarity. After lying in the others’ embrace for a while after finishing, Nightmarity realised that dawn was approaching, and not wanting to lose her love so soon after making her hers’, she opened a portal to her former palace on the moon and guided Flutterbat through. 

The two spent a while getting to know the new versions of each other both physically and mentally, till Flutterbat needed to feed again. Not wanting to harm any more of Ponyville’s citizens or even her friends, she asked that they move to Las Pegasus. Nightmarity’s maniacal nature wanted her former compatriots to suffer, but her love for the vampire was too strong, so she acquiesced and used her potent magic to transport them and hypnotise an entire hotel’s staff into giving them a penthouse suite. The two would spend some time in the city, Flutterbat feeding off its populace, while Nightmare Rarity concocted evil plans of revenge and domination, which her girlfriend would ‘talk’ her out of, though they spent much of their time making sapphic love. Who knows how they’ll turn out? Maybe Flutterbat’s innate kindness would warm Nightmarity’s heart and they would re-join their friends in Ponyville. Or maybe the Nightmare’s innate evil would corrupt Flutterbat, and she would slaughter thousands for their blood and abet her lover in creating a cruel empire the likes of which Equestria had never seen! Only time would tell, but for the moment, all the two monsters wish for is each other.


End file.
